The tale of the Phoenix I
by LordPentragon
Summary: AU story, starting in the marauder era and ending in the HP saga with flashbacks to the Grindelwald era. It will be completed in two sequels. What would happen if many of the characters made different choices? New characters initiate a set of changes in the HP universe.
1. Chapter 1

Lily kept looking outside the window impatiently.  
She was already dressed even though it was still one hour before the meeting.  
The letter she received two days ago was on her lap..

 _Dear Lily,  
_ _  
__I would like to ask you the favor of escorting me to an important meeting on July 19th at 11.00 pm. The man we are going to visit is our prime candidate for the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year at Hogwarts and your feedback would be most appreciated._

 _Furthermore, following your latest correspondence expressing your concern about Mr Snape's affiliations, I have sent him a similar request hoping that both of you will be able to help me in the task at hand._

 _If you and your parents agree we could arrange me retrieving both of you from your house at 10.00 p.m.  
Muggle clothing will do, however if you want you may also bring magical apparel.  
Please, kindly send your reply back with the same owl the soonest possible._

 _With my Best Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
She had read it more than 10 times so far. The first time she had swollen with pride and her cheeks were really hot when she had gone downstairs to announce her parents.  
Of course Petunia would be missing again, but her parents were more than proud of their daughter's news. They considered meeting the man they had heard all about the last four years as a great honor.

Two days later though, she was really curious.  
Why would Dumbledore want her to help him choose a teacher? The more she thought of him, the greater a mystery Albus Dumbledore was.

She looked outside the window again and her heart jumped. A boy of 15 years was walking at the side of the road looking gloomy. His pace had an excited spring though.  
She quickly opened the window.  
"Severus!" she exclaimed.  
The boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. She waved wildly and he waved back somewhat reluctantly.

With a jump, she was out of bed and marched to the door of her bedroom.  
Running smartly down the stairs she passed her bewildered looking father climbing up with his cup of coffee on his hands.  
"Lily sweetheart, what.."  
"Severus is here!" she exclaimed.  
"Ah.. bring him in, your mom has made cookies!"

Lily went to the front door of Privet Drive nr 4 and opened it.  
Severus was standing next to the mangolias looking awkwardly towards the house.  
She stopped breathless.  
"Hey Sev!"  
The boy looked at her seriously. His muggle clothing was sloppy as always, but his hair were well washed and he had made a serious attempt to tie them in a ponytail.  
"Hello Lily" he said nodding briefly. His eyes though were warm.  
She looked at him.  
"Nice hair" she praised.  
"Ah this.." he said blushing briefly "It's nothing really.."  
"Well I think that you should tie them more often. It's more elegant"  
"Y..you think so?" he said looking back at her hopefully and then returning his gaze to the mangolias.  
She nodded smiling kindly.  
"You look good also" he said blushing even more now.  
"Thank you Sev! That was very sweet of you!" she beamed.  
" And here goes Lily, making sure that I get redder than the Gryffindore banner.." said Severus sarcastically looking at her with a challenge on his look.  
She looked at him awkwardy. A moment of silence. Then it happened.  
Both children burst out laughing heartily.

"Come on in, my mom's made cookies" said Lily breathlessly grabbing his hand.  
Severus jerked his hand slightly without letting go though.  
"I'd rather not.." he mumbled.  
"But why, they…ah" she looked inside and saw Petunia looking at them from the window. When her older sister noticed Lily looking at her, she left closing the curtain behind her.  
"She's really annoying that sister of yours" said Severus sourly.  
"Now Sev, please! I mean.. Yes, she is a bit bitter..but she is my sister!"

And she knew so well about Petunia being bitter. Even though she wanted to blame Severus for her behavior, Petunia's attitude had changed to being frosty during the last summers.  
" I know.. Makes me lucky, having no siblings, right?" said Snape raising an eyebrow as if challenging her to reply.  
She sighed and sat at the stairs.  
" It's just.. I really want us to be close, but she is pushing me away.. As if.. As if she wished we weren't sisters any more.."  
Severus sat by her and rubbed her arm. She didn't complain.  
"I understand" he said hesitantly. "But.. leave her be for now.. She will eventually find out that you are wonderful.. Everyone does…"  
She gulped and looked at him with watery eyes.  
"Oh Severus" she said and hugged him tightly.  
The boy looked surprised but welcomed the hug.

After a fashion, she let go. He seemed to twitch but quickly regained his composure. His gaze had softened now.  
"So.." he said, his voice more solid than before "why do you think Dumbledore wants us with him?".  
'Always to the point' she thought of him.  
"I don't know" she said averting her gaze from him. "But I am excited about it! I mean, we are going to help him choose a professor!" she exclaimed.  
"Are we?" he said suspiciously. " I think that there is something more there.."  
"Severus! Can you stop being wary of everyone around you?" she said strictly.  
"I .. I am just saying that Dumbledore always seems to have a plan behind his actions" he mumbled.  
"Yes.." she said looking absent mindedly at the empty road.

" At least, we don't get to have the likes of Potter and Black with us" he said with a smile curving on his face, as if celebrating a small personal victory.  
"Come on Sev, when will you understand that they…"  
"They are arrogant, bullies, and especially Pot.."  
"Please stop! I have told you! I don't want anything to do with them! But they are not as evil as you claim they are!"  
"But..but Potter wants you!" spurted out Severus.  
"So what if he does!?" she said her voice getting louder and her cheeks redder. " The muggle boy on the other block might fancy me too, does it mean that I will have to fall for him?"  
"N..No you are right.." he said taken aback. "But Potter is stalking you and… he doesn't like our being friends.."  
She sighed. "Perhaps if you offered to reconcile?.."  
"Never!" said Severus standing up abruptly, his eyes full of genuine hatred.  
"Sev please!"  
" You may see how good he is.. Gryffindore… Great Quiddich player… but he is arrogant and a bastard and."  
" Now please!" she said standing up too. " He is an absolute total dunderhead!"  
"...attention seeking arrogant bully w.. What?"  
"A DUNDERHEAD Severus Snape! And you might be also if you kept talking without taking time to hear me!"  
Severus lowered his head embarassed.

"Now sit down and promise not to talk of Potter or his cronies anymore today.. Please?"

Severus sat down embarassed.  
"It's just that he is.."  
"And what of your Slytherin "Friends" Sev?"  
"What of them?" he said jerking his head.  
"Sev! They are wicked! Avery and Mulciber! They are really evil. Don't you remember what they did to the Anderson girl last year?"  
"Ah that was just for fun.. A joke"  
"A joke?" said Lily. "Sev, this.." she looked around and continued with hushed tone " ..this is no joke.  
Imperiusing a snake to attack her while in the bathroom? That's evil Sev, and illegal."  
"They agreed it was a mistake" he said now looking annoyed. "But she had embarassed Avery during charms and.."  
"Yes, but what they did was evil! Please Severus, you are a good man. How can hang out with such criminals to be? They want to become death eaters first thing after they graduate. They even say so openly!"

As Severus opened his mouth to reply, he quickly silenced as footsteps could be heard from behind the garden.  
A few moments later, the tall and thin figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
They both turned to face him and remained looking at them transfixed.  
Dumbledore had his hair tied in a ponytail.  
His robes were replaced by a dark purple suit with a flamboyant orange tie and matching handkerchief. On his feet there were dark red shoes with pointy end.

" Lily, Severus! What a surprise to find you out here" he said pleasantly with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Both children couldn't muster an answer.

He looked at them with a look of polite request. Lily was the first to recover.  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she said.. "You a..we..we have never seen you again with muggle clothing!"  
Dumbledore chuckled. " It has been a while since the last time I tried a muggle apparel, but I believe I have not lost my touch" he said pleasantly.  
Severus snorted and Lily giggled. " Certainly professor" she said trying to recover her face in a more serious expression.  
Before she ended her answer, though, the door opened and her father appeared from the doorway beaming at the children and the professor.  
"Professor! You are most welcome!" he said.  
Dumbledore smiled at the children and turned at the man.  
"Mister Evans, the pleasure is all mine!"  
"Please come in! My wife has made cookies!"  
"Ah, my day has already become better!" Dumbledore smiled genuinely.  
Severus and Lily rolled their eyes as they stood up.  
" Children please come in!" said Mr Evans as the headmaster started climbing up the stairs to the front door.  
Lily looked at Severus raising an eyebrow, and the boy shrugged unnerved following her inside.

The atmosphere at the Evans house was very warm, despite the awkward moment when Petunia refused to come down from her room and her mother stating that if she didn't do so, she would not let her go to her planned summer trip with her best friend in Ireland.  
Severus was standing by the window trying to become one with the curtains. Lily and Petunia were sitting on the sofa with Lily peeking glances both at her best friend and her sister who was determined to ignore her all along.

Mr and Mrs Evans were engaged in a pleasant discussion with professor Dumbledore, which had started from Lily's extraordinary, as Dumbledore supported to Lily's embarassment, performance at Hogwarts and ended up in some wild gossip concerning the muggle and the magical government structure. The Evanses were amused to find out that the 67 year old Senior Undersecretary's young fiancee was found in the bedroom of the Head Auror and how the Daily Prophet got it all hushed up because the young lady was actually the chief editor's cousin.

"I have to admit that the cookies are delicious Mrs Evans" said Dumbledore lightly. " I am pretty sure that Petunia has inherited her cooking talent from you"  
Mrs Evans smiled proudly and Petunia stood still with her cheeks flushing.  
"How did you know?" she said.  
"Petunia! Manners" said her father in alarmed tones.  
"Isn't that obvious?" said Dumbledore inclining his head to Mr Evans. "Lily has spoken very fondly of your cooking when it came by last Christmas at Hogwarts."  
"She has?" said Petunia looking at her sister disbelievingly.

Lily blushed and nodded. Her eyes were piercing Dumbledore.  
Last Christmas Lily had spent the holiday at Hogwarts and there was this dinner with staff and students altogether. It was then when Lily discussed about her sister's attempts to assume a cooking mastery and that she had made great progress.  
"Well then Petunia sweetheart, you should make some of your famous muffins and send them to the professor" said her mother kindly.

"But ..how will I send them?" Petunia asked brusquely while Severus snorted. Lily looked at him alarmingly and said "I can lend you Clovis".  
"Excellent!" said Mr Evans before Petunia would deny. " Will Christmas do?"  
"You definitely don't need to get into trouble." said Dumbledore inclining his head to Petunia.  
"However, in case you will, strawberry is my favourite flavour" he concluded lightly.  
The Evans, Lily and even Severus laughed at the final remark while Petunia nodded standing still and looking at the professor curiously.

"Now I am afraid time is making fool of us." said Dumbledore sitting up. " Mr and Mrs Evans I want to thank you for your permission to bring Lily with me. We will be back by early afternoon hopefully" he concluded.  
"Not a problem at all" said Mr Evans standing up also.  
"Where is the meeting taking place again?"  
"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Brussels" said Dumbledore lightly.  
"Brussels!?" said all the others in unison.  
"Yes, but you don't need to worry about passports or anything else. I have it all arranged"  
"But but..how will you"  
"I assure you Mr Evans that the magical ways of transport can take us there in some minutes' notice" said Dumbledore serenely.  
Lily's parents looked at each other exasperatedly but finally consented.

" Headmaster Dumbledore if we could have a word in private" said Mr Evans side-glancing Lily and Petunia.  
Dumbledore nodded pleasantly.  
"Now children, why don't all of you go outside? It is a glorious day" suggested Mrs Evans brightly.  
"I am going to my room" said Petunia abruptly and turned to leave without another word.  
"Petunia!" said her father.  
The girl stopped at a start and turned to look at the rest. "B..Bye" she waved through gritted teeth at professor Dumbledore. When the old man inclined his head with a kind smile, she turned and departed.  
"Come on Sev!" said Lily as she opened the door to the frontyard.

Five minutes later, Lily was sitting on the grass of the garden while Severus was sulking nearby the window trying to catch something of the discussion of the grownups.  
"What could they possibly say?" he said irritably.  
"Who knows?!" said Lily pleasantly. Her enthusiasm was radiating from her figure as she turned at her bag and reviewed the stuff she had brought with her.  
The front door creaked open just in time when she ended her check revealing Albus Dumbledore saying final goodbyes with the Evans'.

The Headmaster walked down the stairs serenely and looked at the children with twinkling eyes.  
"Are you ready Lily, Severus?"  
"Yes" said Lily as she jumped to her feet.  
Professor Dumbledore waited for Severus to come closer and then headed for the road humming.  
The children started following him looking at each other strangely.  
As soon as they were out, Dumbledore turned left and placed his hands in the pockets of his suit walking purposefully.

"So..professor, who are we going to visit?" asked Lily breaking the silence.  
Severus looked at her nodding.  
" We are about to visit Eric Pendragon" said the headmaster without looking behind him " He is currently the director of the IDA"  
"IDA.." started Lily.  
"The international defence association" said Severus matter of factly.  
"Very much correct Severus" said Dumbledore pleasantly as they reached the corner of Privet Drive and they turned left to Wisteria Walk.  
"But why would the director of the IDA want to teach at Hogwarts?" spurted out Severus before he could stop himself. Lily looked at him shocked.

" Alas, I think Eric wants to make a change of career. " said Dumbledore lightly turning to look at Severus.  
"But.." said Severus eyeing Lily momentarily " his position is very high.. And in any case, how can we assess if he qualifies for the position?"  
Lily looked at professor Dumbledore with the same question in her face.  
The Headmaster nodded saying " Being skilled in a field doesn't imply that one can teach the relevant subject adequately as far as experience has shown us". He started walking again. " We are rather close".  
The children nodded, however it was clear that Severus wanted to say more on the subject.

"Professor how are we going to travel to Brussels?" asked Lily after a fashion.  
"It is quite .." started Dumbledore.  
"An international portkey." Severus cut him. " Long range apparition is extremely difficult and even if it was possible we wouldn't need to leave the house to do it".  
Lily looked at the boy impressed.  
"You are correct again Mister Snape" said Dumbledore to a blushing but deeply satisfied Severus. "Ah here we are!"

The children stopped at a halt and looked around. The neighborhood was almost similar to Privet Drive.  
"Professor what…" but Dumbledore was walking towards a small school bus parked nearby.  
The bus was yellow and shiny and from what Lily could tell it could accommodate about ten students plus the driver.  
" Now let me see" said the man as he placed a hand in his pocket. The two kids exchanged looks as they saw him retrieving quickly a set of keys.  
"Yes this one" the man concluded as he opened the side door.  
"Hop in!" said Dumbledore brightly.  
The children got inside and sat at the frontmost seats.  
Dumbledore got in last closing the door behind him and moved to the driver's seat.  
" Professor…" started Severus determined to catch his attention. " Can you drive this thing?".  
Dumbledore sat at the driver's seat and looked at the wheel and the gears with genuine interest. " Not at all my dear boy! But it doesn't hurt to try."  
Lily rolled her eyes. No doubt, the wizard was excited.  
"Great" mouthed Severus silently as he fastened his seatbelt as tight as he could.  
Lily followed his example.

Dumbledore started trying the buttons before him.  
Lily saw the professor studiously pressing each button and waiting to observe the reaction of the vehicle. Five minutes later, the car was still immobile.  
"Professor you need to plug in and turn the key" Lily said letting out a giggle.  
Severus rolled his eyes angrily.  
"Excellent Lily." said Dumbledore happily. He turned the key and the car roared alive.  
"Thank Merlin" said Severus.  
"Now you need to release the handbrake..."

Soon enough, after a few further suggestions by Lily, the car was on the road and Dumbledore was trying his best to keep the engine on while driving slowly.  
"Professor, where is the portkey?" asked Severus.  
"We are sitting on it Severus" said Dumbledore as he took a right turn.  
The children exchanged glances.  
They now entered a quiet alleyway leading to a deserted garage.

The bus entered the garage.  
Dumbledore drew his wand and with a flick, the garage door shut behind them.  
"Just in time" he said.  
The children looked around. Few moments later, the whole bus started glowing blue.  
A bright flash of light emerged from around them and the passengers of the bus felt an abrupt tug behind their navel.  
They traveled swiftly in a dizzying parlor of colors and in the blink of an eye, the bus landed with a thud at the center of a heliport.

Lily opened her eyes and Severus exhaled a long kept breath.  
They looked outside the window and gaped. The heliport was on the top of a white skyscraper. The building was at least 50 meters tall and from outside they could see the whole city of Brussels.  
"We have arrived" said Dumbledore pleasantly as he drew the handbrake and removed the key.  
"Why did we have to get through all this? Couldn't we just wait somewhere until it got activated?" asked Severus exasperated.  
"Alas" said Dumbledore rising from the driver's seat. " We certainly could. But we, wizards have to remember Severus: We may be gifted, but muggles have achieved aplenty which are not always clear to us as to how they work. Thus we shouldn't underestimate but understand them since we have decided to live among them." he concluded piercing the boy above his half-moon spectacles.  
Severus didn't answer but Lily nodded wildly at her professor's remark.  
Dumbledore smiled and drew his wand. With a flick, his apparel changed to a set of deep red robes embroidered with golden stars and a matching wizard's hat.  
"You can use magic here" he said simply.

With another flick of his wand, the door opened and Dumbledore stepped outside.  
Lily followed smartly behind him, her eyes fixed on the outstanding view.  
Severus took some time and stepped out after a fashion dressed now in simple and freshly cleaned black robes clutching his wand in his left hand.  
The girl looked at her friend approvingly as Dumbledore started pacing towards a stairway leading to a small white building, with a steel black door. A golden eagle knocker was placed on the black steel.

Dumbledore approached it. The kids followed.  
Tapping with his wand the knocker, he spoke: " This is Albus Dumbledore bringing two guests. We are here to see mister Eric Pendragon after a scheduled appointment".

They waited for a fashion and then the golden eagle sprang alive.  
"Welcome Albus Dumbledore. Please state the names of the guests" it spoke with a serious male voice.  
"It is Lily Evans and Severus Snape, students of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry"  
The knocker replied "Please wait" and stayed immobile.  
Moments later, it spoke again "Your request is valid. Please walk through the backdoor."  
Dumbledore looked at the children with a smile.  
"After me I suppose" he said and with a smart step he passed through the black door.

"Ladies first" cheered Lily, as Severus stepped aside in a mock theatrical movement.  
The girl passed through and after a moment, Severus followed.  
Immediately, they found themselves on the ground floor of a gigantic structure the roof of which was not visible with the naked eye.  
Witches and wizards were pacing back and forth or discussing clustered in small groups, while a big reception desk was placed on their right hand. On the far left they could see a huge banner embroidered with golden slanting letters saying "International Confederation of Wizards" followed by a golden symbol.  
Lily looked at the shape.  
"It is the globe" said Severus with genuine excitement in his voice. "See the round thing? And the earth's axis is replaced by a wand."  
Lily nodded. Her eyes looked hungrily around. It was the first time she saw such a major establishment full of grown up wizards and witches.

"Children" said Dumbledore.  
They both turned their attention to the Headmaster. He was accompanied by a tall, green robed unshaven, balding wizard with round belly and a wispy mustache.  
"Allow me to introduce you mister Carlo D'Ambrossio, our guide."  
"Hello mister D'Ambrossio!" said Lily, whereas Severus nodded at the man.  
The man looked at the children aloofly and nodded to himself.  
"Welcome to the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards. I will be taking you to your destination." he said with a heavy italian accent.  
The children nodded in unison.  
" Please can you draw your wands?"

The children obeyed and gave the man their wands. After making some quick checks (or 'probity probes' as Severus mumbled to Lily) he gave them back to them.  
Then he started moving onwards.  
"Carlo, do you forget something?" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.  
"What.. Oh yes. Madonna mia!" said the man and stoped plugging his right hand in his pocket. After some frantic searching he retrieved two small badges with a pin on the rear. The cards read "VISITOR" in simple black writting.  
"Please put them on" he said.  
Lily and Severus put the badges on.  
"Now follow me" he said as he started to walk towards the elevator at the other side of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The group entered one of the three elevators. It was a spacious, transparent cube shaped structure made of glass with golden bars around it and no support mechanism.  
The doors closed automatically behind them.  
"17th floor. IDA headquarters" stated Carlo clearly.

The cube started ascending smoothly. The children were looking at each floor they passed with feverish interest, whereas Dumbledore was sitting relaxed on the back of the cube looking upstairs.  
Carlo said "A qui vediamo la .." he stopped and swore under his breath while the kids looked at him expectantly. " We just passed the international statute of secrecy headquarters" helped Dumbledore.  
"Yes" said the big Italian " Now we move to the tenth floor where is housed the International Magical Cooperation Committee and above…".  
The children kept looking outside as their guide was explaining what they saw. All floors had a similar structure with a big balcony framing them and large corridors leading to the inside where the offices stood. Wizards and witches of all races and ages were pacing back and forth hurriedly, while others stood before large posters reading them and discussing.

Severus tried to figure out the content of the poster.  
" It is some kind of lecture " he muttered to Lily who was looking at the wizards.  
" ..What?" she said distracted.  
" The poster " said Severus irritated.  
" Ah.. " said Lily looking at the posters for the first time. Then she stopped at a start and turned to Dumbledore.  
"Professor, what are these?" she said.  
Dumbledore and Severus turned to see what she indicated while their guide seemed impervious to their comments.

Severus took a glance and saw whitish animal shapes hopping from corridor to corridor and floor to floor.  
"Are these patronuses?" he asked.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
" We adopted the patronuses as a means of communication between colleagues. Saves the extra needs for paperwork" said the old man easily.  
"But how can you convey a message with a patronus?" asked Severus.  
"It is an adaptation of the common patronus charm" said Dumbledore.  
"Wow!" said Lily. " This is ingenious! Who came up with the idea?"  
Dumbledore smiled behind his beard. " I am afraid I will have to take credit for this" he said.  
Lily and Severus exchanged looks.  
"Can everybody do this here?" said Severus.  
" Most wizards do. It is a criterion for their employment I am afraid" said Dumbledore.  
" Two floors to go" jumped in Carlo, who was now getting more fluent " This is the twelfth floor, where you can find the Creatures Liaison Office.."

" We are getting there" said Lily excitedly.

They finally reached the seventeenth floor. The cube stopped easily and the glass doors slid to the sides.  
Before them lay a balcony similar to the others. They stepped out with their guide leading the way to the nearest corridor.  
Witches and wizards here were mainly dressed in black and only a few were out and about.  
They entered the large corridor, which led to a double oaken door with a large label  
" International Defence Association" on it.  
The walls of the corridor were covered with light brown wooden cladding whereas the floor was covered with shiny marble tiles.  
Severus looked at one of the nearby notice boards and located the poster he was looking for.  
" Monitoring the Dark Magic activity in Global scale. Trends and threats" he read. "At 13.00, presented by the IDA director".  
" Professor can we attend?" asked Lily.  
"Yes Lily" said Dumbledore as he walked, his face now graver than before.

Carlo opened the double doors with a flick of his wand and led them to a second three pronged corridor. There were small exhibition benches housing several darkness detection instruments whereas the wall was covered with pictures of famous wizards and witches.

To the left and right they could see witches and wizards in black passing by, with offices every five meters while on the far end they could see a smaller oaken double door with the label "Director". Two men with black leather cloaks were on each side of the door.  
The group approached the men.  
One of them stepped forward. He was a short man at his early forties with a pointy chin and short wiry hair.  
" Professor Dumbledore and the two visitors he brings have an appointment with the director" said Carlo as the other three waited two steps behind.  
The short man nodded and looked at a painting on his right. It depicted a beautiful witch with long blond hair who was sitting by a lake . The beautiful woman nodded and with a graceful movement, she rose from her feet and disappeared from the corner of her painting.  
The other guard , a tall black man with very broad shoulders was waiting by the door.

The procedure ran smoothly.  
The short wizard requested their wands and performed a second check with a small sensor which reminded Lily wildly of a telephone handset.  
"All clear" stated the man while the other knocked the door once.  
The door opened after a fashion and the guards stepped aside.  
"Thank you Carlo" said Dumbledore placidly. "I will take it from here."  
The big Italian nodded with a smile on all three of them and then turned around and took his leave.

Albus headed forward and the two followed him at a small room with a big oaken office full of papers and memos. The children suddenly felt a cold breeze piercing them and immediately after the temperature returned to the original levels. Severus tensed and frowned while Lily stopped on the spot. After a fashion she smiled triumphantly and kept walking.

A large sofa lay on their right, next to a big window with a view to the whole city of Brussels, while before the office lay two elegant black chairs. A large oaken door was next to the office.  
"Albus!" exclaimed a woman who could not be seen as she had knelt to retrieve her quill from behind the office.  
"My dear Helen!" said Dumbledore warmly extending his hands.  
The woman, in her late forties with long straight blond-dyed hair and a lively, smiling face walked around the office to give Dumbledore a tight squeeze.  
Lily raised an eyebrow as she looked at her and turned to look at Severus. He had remained one step behind taking in his surroundings.  
"Aaaah and you must be Severus and Lily!" said the woman with genuine pleasure in her childish voice. She moved from Dumbledore to Lily with her blue black dress robes floating elegantly and gave her a hug. Severus instinctively flinched but couldn't escape her.  
"It has been very long since we had children here!" said Helen.  
Dumbledore chuckled : "Severus, Lily allow me to introduce you Miss Helen Penworth, Eric's secretary".

"Hello Miss Penworth" said Lily while Severus mouthed a hello.  
"Come come, do you want refreshments?" said the woman as she moved back to the desk. Behind her, Lily could see the painting of the pretty lady.  
Lily made to refuse, but the woman turned her eyes at her and looked at her.  
Her gaze was intense and Lily lost her words for a moment.  
"Hmm, hot chocolate perhaps?" said Helen after a fashion.  
Lily was momentarily taken aback but nodded after a while.  
"And for Severus.." she turned to Severus who looked back at her narrowing his eyes.  
The woman lingered for a while before breaking eye-contact.  
Raising an eyebrow, she changed her intense gaze to a sweet enquiring look.  
Severus's expression didn't change.  
"Water would do. Thank you" he said. His voice was cold as he turned to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster however, seemed to be in a lively discussion in Italian with the portrait oblivious to his student.  
"Albus, strawberry flavored tea if I remember correctly?"  
"Yes my dear with three cubes of sugar" said Dumbledore without averting his gaze from the beautiful lady.

The woman drew a long, thin wand and waved it mumbling silently.  
"Why don't you take a seat? Eric will see you in a while"  
Lily made to sit at a chair, but Severus drew her rather forcefully towards the sofa.  
"Sev what?" she mumbled as they turned their backs.  
"Don't keep eye contact with her. She is a legilimens" said Severus in a hushed tone.  
"A.. really?" said Lily turning to look at Helen as she was now discussing with Dumbledore.  
"Yes. And that's not the whole story" said Severus taking his time to sit.  
"We are not a..".

They had not even sat yet when the oaken door opened and two men came out.  
" Edgar, Alastor" said Helen with her laugh-like high pitched voice.  
"Miss Penworth"said inclined his head a tall broad shouldered man with brown graying hair and wire rimmed glasses. The man who followed was very tough looking at his early forties with a grizzly mane of dark blond hair and a battle-scarred face. He grunted a 'hello'.  
The two stopped to greet Dumbledore and after a quick quiet chat they departed.

Helen rose from her seat and moved smartly inside the oaken door.  
"What were you saying?" asked Lily looking at Dumbledore who was now staring at the portrait as if waiting for a confirmation.  
"We are not alone in this room" mouthed Severus at her ear.  
Lily looked at him abashed and then turned to look at Dumbledore again.  
Surprisingly, the professor was smiling at them as if congratulating them on an accomplished task.

Miss Penworth came back from the other room and looked at all three of them.

"Director Pendragon will see you now. I will bring the refreshments inside"

The children stood up and marched to follow Dumbledore who had also moved from his standing position.  
The group of three moved into the other room.  
It was a spacious office with a dark blue carpet and a brown polished wood decorating the walls up to two meters. A big office was on the far right filled with parchment and some elegant quils. Behind it, were some pictures  
As in the reception room, a big window was on their right with a cozy sofa next to it. On their far left was a nice marble fireplace. The walls were covered with books and some instruments while on their left hand lay a large portable whiteboard covered with a strange looking world map.  
A man was looking at the map with folded hands.  
When the three got in, he turned his head to them and smiled briefly.

"Welcome" he said in a deep, dark voice as he moved to greet them.  
He was tall and well built in his late thirties, with short dark hair combed to the back and a well trimmed goatee.  
He wore an elegant black doublet with silver buttons and matching black trousers and shoes.  
"Albus" said the man inclining his head politely.  
"Eric" said Dumbledore warmly as the men exchanged a handshake.  
When they finished, the Headmaster turned to the kids  
"Allow me to introduce you Miss Lily Evans and Mister Severus Snape, our students. Children, this is Mister Eric Pendragon".  
The man exchanged brief handshakes with his gaze though fixed somewhere else.  
"Please make yourselves comfortable" he said as he moved towards his chair. " Helen will be bringing refreshments".

Albus took the right seat before the office, while the two sat at the sofa.  
Pendragon took a seat and looked at the children and Dumbledore.  
The headmaster again was distracted looking at the pictures and portraits behind the director's office.  
Lily turned her head and looked at the pictures herself and gaped.  
"Professor.. Is this Fawkes"  
"Yes Lily" nodded Dumbledore.  
Severus turned and looked at the picture as the door opened with Miss Penworth bringing a large silver tray of beverages and cookies.  
Three black-and-white pictures lay behind Pendragon. The one on the right showed a phoenix flying towards the air above a burning building with a long haired and bearded man holding its tail.  
The middle one showed a team of around twenty men and women of various ages in a clearing. They were hugged and were smiling proudly with wands in hand. Many of them were bandaged and others were wounded.  
The last one on the right depicted a duel between two men inside a burning building. The left one had short hair while the one on the right had long beard and hair.

"I have to admit that these photos are masterpieces." said Dumbledore.  
" Professor, are these pictures from your duel with Grindelwald?" asked Severus.  
"Yes Severus" said Dumbledore. "Eric was one of the most active wizards of the resistance against Grindelwald. The photographer was one of ours also."  
A brief silence followed.

"So Eric, as we had discussed, our meeting today has the purpose of my students' assessing you as their potential teacher. Children" he turned at the two with twinkling eyes "you may begin".  
Pendragon folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward. His eyes were fixed at the left chair and his head was slightly bowed.  
Lily looked at Severus blushing slightly. Severus on the other hand seemed to have things to say.  
" You have already figured out our power levels" he said simply, his mouth moving ever so slightly.  
The man nodded without moving his gaze. "How did you figure it out?" he asked conversationally shortly after.

" The drop in temperature as we entered the office. It was a magical power detecting charm." said Lily.  
Dumbledore smiled.  
" Your secretary is a legilimens" stated Severus.  
"An obstacle which you bypassed rather impressively as I am informed" nodded the man unmoving.  
Severus smiled darkly but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"So, professor" said Lily to Dumbledore. "How are we going to assess? So far, it is us who have been put under test." she concluded matter of factly.  
"Alas Lily, critical thinking" said the headmaster. "However, if you don't have any questions to Mister Pendragon I will assume our work completed."  
"Not quite" said Severus as he stood up.  
Lily turned to look at him and the two men turned their eyes on the adolescent boy.  
"If you are going to be my teacher, and not the usual parody we encounter, I want you to prove me that you are worth my attention."  
"Severus!" mouthed Lily.  
Dumbledore didn't say anything. On the contrary, instead of being offended he seemed intrigued.

"Very well mister Snape" said Pendragon and he rose from his seat.  
"Wand out please" he concluded as he drew his own wand from his holster.  
For the first time, Severus was genuinely surprised. He recovered soon. Jerking his right hand, his wand came out of his sleeve.  
Pendragon moved to the center of the room and pointed Severus to stand opposite to him.  
The boy obeyed narrowing his eyes.  
"In teaching defence, I believe in a practical approach."  
Lily was livid. She nodded, even though the words were not directed on her.  
"..This means that I want you to duel me with all you have. Your task mister Snape is to take me down. This means to disarm me permanently, stun or incapacitate me. Killing is not an option." said the man matter of factly.  
"This is not fair" said Severus. " Your knowledge certainly outperforms mine."  
"This is true. This is why, I will be using spells that are taught until the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts. You on the other hand, are free to cast as you like. Now.. Albus, could you help us a bit here?"  
"Certainly" said Dumbledore placidly. With a flick of his wand, the room started growing. The middleground became five times larger after a fashion. With a second flick of his wand, a transparent dome appeared around the middleground.

Lily was livid. She didn't expect that. Severus was assessing the ground, calculating his opponent with his eyes. She could understand his excitement, even though his composure hid it. He seemed cold, composed, ready.  
His opponent was rigid. His eyes assessing, didn't leave Severus for even a moment.  
His wand held loosely in his left hand, Eric Pendragon was waiting for his rival to make the first move.  
Finally, Severus took attack position and made a short bow.  
Pendragon, taking defence position,returned the bow and waited.  
One, two, three…  
"Expelliarmus!" said Severus.  
"Protego" said the man almost lazily. The spell was sent to the dome and was absorbed by it.  
"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Averte Statura!" fired Severus the one spell after the other.  
The shield broke in the third spell and Pendragon was pushed some centimeters to the back.  
He smiled.  
Snape took advantage of the broken shield and exclaimed  
"Obscuro!"  
A thick fog engulfed the room and Lily placed her hands before her eyes to protect them.  
Severus conjured daggers out of thin air.  
With a flick of his wand they started flying forcefully towards the man while he started running to his right.  
Five steps later, he pointed his wand towards the man's position and exclaimed "Expelliarmus!".

Nothing happened.  
Severus looked at the fog and with a jab of his wand, a gust of air cleared it out.  
He looked intently.  
The daggers had all hit the dome wall. Pendragon was floating three meters above him, covering his eyes with his right hand, while his wanded hand was supporting his flight.  
"Fuck" mouthed Severus.  
Pendragon removed his right hand from his eyes and looked at the boy.  
"My turn" he said with satisfaction etched in his features. "Confundus!" he bellowed as he jumped down.  
Severus dodged and the other replied with a stunner which was blocked by a protecting shield. Severus quickly retorted with a purple jet of light which the other man countered with a stunner. The curses collided and were sent flying.  
Now the duel became more and more intense.  
Severus had started employing more complex spellwork, of which Lily had no knowledge. The other was replying with simpler charms, combining them, dodging and blocking.

The feverish dance went on for about five minutes with Severus sweating, eyes livid, and pointing his wand at the man's face. The other was pointing his wand at the boy's abdomen.  
The man looked at the boy inquiringly.  
"Impressive. But not any closer to achieving your task mister Snape" he said with a one sided smile.  
Severus grunted.  
"Show me your true potential!" commanded the man. "Give me your best!"  
Severus lowered his wand slowly. "You don't want me to" he said in hushed tones.  
The man moved two steps back.  
"Then I will start duelling seriously" he said matter of factly.  
The boy instinctively took defence position.  
"Imperio!"  
Severus was not prepared for this and the attack hit him full in the face.

"Professor!" said Lily.  
Dumbledore however was placid, however his eyes seemed alert. He didn't reply.  
"Surrender your wand" commanded Pendragon's voice.  
Severus stood there looking at him dumbfounded. Everything was calm and beautiful. A relaxing sensation oozed his body. 'What if he takes my wand? Let it be over'.  
He made to raise his hand.  
"NO!" another voice spoke inside him as he fell to his knees.  
"No?" said Pendragon. " I command you to surender your wand to me now!" he bellowed.  
Severus made to rise to his feet but he dropped down at four like a beast.  
"No.." he said slowly, trembling.  
Realization stroke him and he recovered from his daze. He turned to look at the man above him. His eyes full of hatred.  
"You dared…"  
"Of course I did!" said the man and pointed his wand between the boy's eyes. His wandtip ignited and his eyes became harsh.  
"I am not here to do textbook defence. The danger is out there and has a name. Everyone must be prepared for what is to come!"  
Severus jumped like a wild animal to his feet and attempted a kick on the man's knee.  
The other dodged easily and pointed his wand towards the boy once again.  
"There may be a moment when your life depends on momentary decisions in the battlefield." he said as Severus was taking his distance.  
"I am here to prepare you for what is to come. If you approve of it, then we have an agreement. If not, the duel is not over yet."

Severus took a deep breath.  
This man was no joke. He had dodged some of his more advanced spellwork easily and had not hesitated to use the imperius curse against him. Severus had been careful enough not to invoke dark arts, not in front of him or Dumbledore and especially Lily.  
But what would happen if he did? Would he really manage to affect the man?  
"You blocked my imperius" said the man matter of factly.  
"Yes" said Severus.  
"This was quite an accomplishment." said the other carefully. "It requires strength of character and.. "  
'A focused attitude' thought Severus simultaneously within his head, quoting Lucius Malfoy when he first placed the imperius on him in the private Slytherin "sessions".  
"But you were not quick enough. I could have a dagger with me and stabbed you in the meantime, kicked your head open, broken your wand.." said the man.  
"But the imperius curse is difficult to block!" said Lily from behind. "It needs time".  
Pendragon smiled.  
"Do me a favor Severus".  
The boy looked at him.  
"Imperius yourself".  
This was the most uncommon request one had ever made to him.  
"Myself?"  
"Yes yourself"  
Severus had never done this before. He slowly raised his wand and pointed it at his throat.  
"Imperio!" he said.  
The sensation returned, but this time he felt like he was in total command. He could make the highest jump, dance, play quiddich, he was the most powerful wizard alive and none could stop him from achieving what he wanted!  
He turned and looked at Lily triumphantly. She was genuinely shocked.  
As he faced his teacher again, the other smiled and exclaimed "Imperio!".  
The calming daze came back, but this time it was incoherent. It came and went with no orderly fashion.  
' Surrender your wand now!' commanded the voice inside his head.  
The "No" came quicker than anticipated.  
"Totalus Imperio!" said Pendragon.  
The warm wave of ease and relaxation came again, stronger this time. He felt like his confidence was breaking. No, he wouldn't be broken! It was a battle of wills and he had to win. He slowly moved his wand upwards, to see the other man rushing towards him to ram him with his shoulder.  
"PROTEGO!" he bellowed!  
The connection broke.  
The man staggered but did not fall. He crashed on Severus's barrier and pirrhouetted to the left to control his balance.

Severus fell on his knees, panting, with sweat all over his face. Moments later, Lily was by his side hugging him tightly.  
She turned to Dumbledore who was perfectly calm.  
" How could you allow this headmaster? " she said.  
Dumbledore looked at Lily.  
" I did allow this Lily, because you need to be ready. " he eyed Eric who was putting his wand back in his holster while walking towards his office.  
" Ready for what professor? You allowed this man to use an unforgiveable on Severus!" she shouted pointing her finger to Pendragon.  
The man came towards Severus who was still panting and knelt before him.  
"Here, have some chocolate. It will help."  
The boy took the chocolate without saying anything and tried to stand up slowly. His feet were betraying him, but with Lily's help he made it.  
"Ready for Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore simply.

The girl winced. Severus jerked his head towards his headmaster and then felt the other man helping him move to the sofa.  
He sat down.  
Lily sat by him speechless.  
Dumbledore stood up and moved next to Eric Pendragon.  
"The man who calls himself Lord Voldemort has finally come to the open" he said. "You have been informed, I am sure, of the disappearances and muggle murders that have been taking place the last six months. " he paused. He had all the others' attention.  
Now his voice became deadly serious.  
" Those who defy him have dire consequences to face. His followers are as ruthless as he is. Not hesitating to kill, control or torture. It is therefore my duty to prepare you the best way I can for the danger out there."  
For the first time, Lily realized what all this fuss on the Prophet was about. If the deterrent needed to be so strong, the danger must be real.

Severus started eating his chocolate, lost in his thoughts.  
"The Dark Arts" said Pendragon. "Are dangerous. They are beautiful, ever changing, adaptive and powerful. If you are not balanced enough though, they may consume you. This is why we do not teach or use them. However, you must be able to defend against them. To do that you must be able to understand what they do."  
Lily lowered her head.  
"Is he that terrible?" she said quietly.  
"I strongly believe that we have seen nothing yet" said Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I hope you will enjoy this one

Child abuse alert.

* * *

The remaining day in Brussels was quite interesting. They watched Pendragon's speech and ate a luxurious meal. Dumbledore took them back after that and departed for Hogwarts.

In the following weeks, Lily had seen Severus only twice. When she did, he seemed closed to himself. Lost in his thoughts..  
Thoughts he wouldn't share. His eyes never met her, unlike the other day..

Soon enough, the vacations came to an end. Petunia sent the muffins to Dumbledore and he replied with a very kind letter of satisfaction and a book of cooking recipes from magical places around the world.  
Even though some of the materials were purely magical in their origins, Lily provided them to her. Petunia's excitement was unparalleled when she made her first set of chocolate frogs!  
Mr and Mrs Evans had told Lily in private that they had asked Dumbledore to find a way to involve Petunia more with the magical world so that their daughters would not drift apart.  
Dumbledore agreed to their request and focused on Petunia's uprising talent for cooking. However, he asked her to keep this a secret from her muggle associates to which she agreed.  
The two sisters seemed to be getting along better now and Lily could not be happier for this.

* * *

Severus on the other hand passed the greatest part of his vacations in his room. Thinking, planning ahead. Regretting.. What got into his mind?  
'Imperius yourself Severus' he mocked in his head. And he followed the suggestion. Because he was greedy. Because he wanted to learn more.  
He remembered how he felt when he turned to look at Lily. Confident. Sure about himself..  
No more 'Snivellus'. He was a conqueror and she was his prize.  
The look of shock in her eyes never left his mind..  
"Stupid Snape" he said with raspy voice.  
Would she ever want to see him again?  
But she did..  
Maybe she thought it was the imperius. Yes! Why would she think elseway?  
Why would she look at him differently after all? He closed his eyes.  
"Pathetic.." he muttered.

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" bellowed the drunk, hated voice from below.  
Severus remained silent, grabbing his wand instictively.  
Heavy steps were heard on the wooden stairway.  
"YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"  
Severus took a quick look at his room. Open books all over his bed and the floor, parchments here and there, a broken quill next to his half finished letter to Lucius, an empty cauldron, his photo with Lily from since they were eleven ..  
'He will get furious. Nice' he thought and his eyes got frosty.

The door opened with a 'Bang'. The towering frame of Tobias Snape was on the doorway stinking with alcohol and tobacco. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, a cigarette in his right hand and his left hand already untying his belt. He cast a quick glance around the room, hatred filling his eyes. Severus remained fixed on the spot.

"I have told'yer notta see these stuff again in MY HOUSE"  
Tobias Snape moved towards him, dragging his belt and slashing it in midair but stumbled in the process.

Severus looked coldly at the man he hated most in his life with narrowed eyes. The man was staggering. His downbelly was hanging below his withered t-shirt and his left leg seemed to be unable to support him after that accident in the mill.  
The slash missed him. The boy slowly raised his wand.  
Hasty steps were heard on the stairs.  
"You are a disgrace" Severus said frostily as he aimed at the man's abdomen.  
"YOU DARE POINT THAT THING.." snarled the man.  
" I dare old fool" said Severus, his rage now bursting from within him.  
"Little Bastard!"  
The man roared and thrust himself again towards Severus. Everything turned black and white for the moment. Time seemed to stop and a cold sense of purpose filled his whole body. It was as if he could calculate every move.  
First would be the belt. Then the leg. And then the man's fate would be his to decide.  
"No!" screamed the scared voice of a woman who just entered the room. Eileen Prince ran towards her husband and pushed him away falling on top of him desperately.  
"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" bellowed the man and punched her wherever he could see, cigarette in hand. She screamed in agony but didn't let go.

It was as if the world started moving again.  
"Mother NO!" screamed Severus and made to go stop the man.  
"GET OUT SEVERUS! NOW! PLEASE!" she said with scared voice.  
"He's Not gonner anywh..AAARGH". The man never managed to finish his phrase as Eileen Prince put her left hand on his face and silenced him.

"Severus. Please.." she said, her eyes meeting his. She was terrified.  
Severus stood there, watching her struggle. "I will not let him harm.."  
"GO" she yelled moving her right hand wildly.  
Severus felt an invisible force lifting him from the floor despite his will and tossing him violently out of his room, his wand flying away from his grip.  
The door banged shut behind him.  
"MOTHER!" he screamed banging the door with his fists.  
The muffled screams were still heard from inside.  
"Mother.." said Severus and banged again.  
He fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "I..I.." he started but he couldn't continue.  
He wasn't even able to protect his own mother from this cursed muggle. He was weak. A disgrace of a son. He cried his heart out..

* * *

"You are a disgrace to our house! Ungrateful little bastard, CURSED be the day that I brought you to this world"  
"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY HAG!"  
"Mudblood loving, dealing with creatures and blood traitors, YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" screamed the woman beyond her lungs.  
"Creatures? CREATURES? You cruel bitch! You don't even know what you are talking about! Don't you EVER AGAIN dare to talk about my friends! YOU HEAR ME?" screamed the black haired teenager as he banged the door of his room in the face of his mother.

He had had enough. He locked the door and went to his king sized bed.  
He pulled his trunk from below his bed and started putting his things hastily inside. "OPEN THE DOOR NOW! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU" yelled the woman.  
"BUT I AM FINISHED WITH YOU!" he snarled.  
Drawing his wand, Sirius Black grabbed his trunk with his spare hand and kicked the door open.  
The woman started to talk but the scene before her seemed to silence her. Pointing his wand at her, the boy was looking at her with disgust.  
"I am done with you" he said breathlessly. "You are dead to me! DEAD you hag, do you hear me? You can go and lick Voldemort's arse as much as you like, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"  
The woman backed off.  
"You threaten me? YOU DARE?"  
"Step away or I will hex the hell out of you"  
For the first time, the woman showed genuine fear. Sirius savoured the moment with pleasure.  
" I will not see you again" he said, intonating his every word with hatred.  
"Wait until your f…"  
"Good riddens!" said Sirius and waved his wand. A blinding flash of light emanated out of it and the woman fell back losing her balance.  
The boy stormed down the stairs, the trunk banging in every step. He walked hastily towards the front door.  
"SIRIUS BLACK COME BACK NOW!" screamed the woman from above.  
Sirius reached the front door with long strides.  
He tapped his wand on the lock. Underage magic? So be it. Even Azkaban was better than this shithole.

"Sirius!"  
As the door opened, the boy turned abruptly, to see a younger boy looking at him. The house elf was by his side.  
"Regulus" said Sirius looking at his brother.  
"Where will you go?"  
"Anywhere is better than here!" snarled Sirius.  
Regulus turned his green eyes to the floor"At least wait for father" he said, his voice weak.  
"To do what Reggie? To hear again what a disgrace I am to the Noble and Pure house of Black? To hear what a good shepherd V..Voldemort is? To hear what a good son you are for declaring fealty to the murderous bastard?"  
"He is not.."  
"HE IS A MURDERER!" snarled Sirius and moved one step closest to the door. Footsteps were heard moving down the stairs.  
Regulus didn't answer.  
"Go Regulus. Be a good boy to your mummy and daddy. From today and on, I have no parents! NO FAMILY, YOU HEAR ME?"  
Regulus kept his eyes fixed on the floor.  
"Don't let them dictate you how to live your life". He paused for a moment "Come with me" he said.  
Regulus raised his head. His eyes watery, he didn't dare look at his brother in the eyes.  
"I can't" he murmured and lowered his head again.  
"Then this is goodbye" said Sirius. He looked at his brother for one last time and then walked out of the house, banging the door shut behind him.

For a moment, everything seemed otherworldly. As if the world kept moving outside this prison he had lived in for fifteen years. How much had he missed?  
One deep breath. Two. ' You can do it' he told himself.  
Eyes full of determination, he set off the sprint of his life towards the freedom of the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Her voice still echoed in his ears. It was the only time that he ever remembered having such a long conversation with her..

*Flashback*

* * *

It was past midnight when his mother came to find him sitting in the kitchen, hands on the table, his expression vacant.

When he saw her, he immediately turned to see her. She was worn out. Bruises and cuts were all over her face and hands, her expression aloof.  
"Why?" he murmured.  
She went towards the bench and started making some tea quietly.  
"Why?" he asked again more audibly this time.  
She didn't answer. Concentrated on the tea she was brewing, her every move was elegant. No unnecessary movements, no waste of time. Everything was programmed, all steps executed with harmony.

She took two cups and walked to the table.  
Severus turned to look at her. Her expression was oddly calm.  
She placed one cup in front of him and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
Silence.  
Severus looked at the cup. His insides were boiling. Why did she have to be so calm?  
Eileen slowly raised the cup and drank a small sip. He observed that her hands, so precise moments before were shaking now.  
She placed it down again.  
"Drink some tea" she said weakly.  
He looked at her in the eyes.  
"Why mother? Why get between us? Why kick me out and not let me protect you from the bastard? WHY?"  
"Shhhh! He is sleeping. Please Severus.." she said miserably.  
"Answer me" urged Severus in hushed tones.  
She looked towards the cup, not daring to face him as she spoke.

"It was the look in your eyes Sev" she said softly.  
" The look in my eyes?" he answered confused.  
"I don't fear for what he can do to me. After all, there is not much I have not seen anymore.. I don't even fear for what he can do to you.  
I only fear for what you can become Sev."  
Severus was confused.  
"Wha.."  
"Promise me Severus! Promise me that you will never look at anyone the way you looked at your father. Promise me that you will not let yourself become...become.."  
"Become what mother?"  
Tears filled Eileen Prince's eyes.  
"I ..I don't care if he beats me. I don't even mind.."  
"Become what?" pressed Severus, anger boiling inside him.  
"Please Severus.." she said starting to weep.  
"Answer me!" he said.  
"Become a monster Sev! A monster! Please. Don't let yourself walk this path. Protect yourself" she said, eyes full of fear.  
He rose to his feet, anger in his heart.  
His mother grabbed his arm.  
"He is the monster mother" said Severus.  
"He..he provides us a home. I have nobody else. No family, only you.. no ..no wand. "  
"Because he snapped it!"  
"You have food to eat and a home to stay! That's all I can ask for." she said and slowly let go of his hand.  
"Then let's move out. Let's make a new home! We don't need him. I can work and you can…"  
"No!" she said miserably. " You have to study. You have a strong mind Sev. Don't waste it for me. I.. I have made my choices.." she said and lowered her head..  
"Please Severus. Don't become a monster…"

* * *

*End of Flashback*

"Sev! Sev! Do you hear me?" said the voice of Lily coming from a million miles away.  
He turned to look at her. She was worried.  
"Sorry.." he murmured. " I was.. Distracted"  
Lily breathed out angrily and turned to look outside the window of Hogwarts Express. The rain outside was thick.  
"If I bother you, I could go and leave you alone" she said angrily.  
"Don't..please.." said Severus.  
Lily looked at him.  
"They were fighting again." she said.  
Severus looked at her briefly. "Something like that.." he said.  
"If you want to talk, you know I'm here." she said softly.  
And these words meant the world to him.  
He managed a smile and looked at her. "It's.. complicated" he said.  
She made to talk again, but the door opened and closed again.  
They both jerked their heads.  
"What was this?" said Severus, suddenly alert.  
Lily looked at the door too. "Perhaps it was the air?" she suggested. "Now, tell me. What do you think of the fifth year?"

* * *

The compartment door opened and closed again with the tiniest of thuds.  
Remus Lupin jerked his head towards the direction of the door. The wolf inside him had helped at least sharpen his senses.  
"And, you know, it is almost midnight when the doorbell rings. I say ' Who on earth is it!'. Imagine what happened when I opened the door!" said the unruly haired boy.  
"What happened?" said the plump blond boy excitedly.  
"Wormtail, don't wet your pants" said Sirius easily. "It's the fifth time James says the story".  
Wormtail, or as the world knew him: Peter Pettigrew lowered his head. "Right.." he said. "But it's a good story.."  
"A good story indeed" said James Potter, looking at the fourth member of their group.  
"What's up Moony?"  
"Nothing" said Remus Lupin, turning to look at James. "I thought I heard something"  
"Slytherinsssss" hissed Sirius and all four of them roared in laughter.  
"Ok! So, you want to hear it or not? Well, here goes. I open the door and I see a dog waiting outside with a trunk by his side and a wand trapped between his teeth. You know how it continues.."  
"Tell your parents that I love them" said Sirius. "And owe them." he concluded.  
"Don't be ridiculus" said James stretching his hand to clap his best mate on the neck. "We are family. All of us."  
"All for one!" started Sirius.  
"And one for all!" said Peter excitedly.  
"Oi Moony!"  
"Yes James" said Remus as he drew a book to look at. Peter looked at the book. It read 'Magical Field theory'.  
"You are a prefect" said James matter of factiy. "With Evans.." he winked.  
"Yes" said Remus suddenly looking alert. His eyes were livid.  
"Do you happen to know in which compartment she went after parting from you?"  
Remus hesitated.  
James and Sirius exchanged looks. Peter looked from the one to the other.  
"She was with Snivellus, right?"  
Remus took his time and finally nodded.  
Sirius jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for then? Let's pay them a visit."  
"Yes!" said Wormtail.  
"How can I refuse such an elegant offer?" said James jumping to his feet also.  
"Guys let's go!"

* * *

Lily let her mind wander as she played exploding snap with Severus.  
She had promised to herself that this year she would make a difference, not only for herself but also for the people she cared about most.  
When she decided to write to Dumbledore for the first time she was unsure, but now she was certain. With one stroke, the headmaster had helped start fixing her relationship with Petunia and had also started considering how to help Severus.  
Two weeks ago, she attempted her second intervention.

*Flashback*

* * *

"Lily, it was very nice to receive your second letter" said Albus Dumbledore's head coming out of the fireplace. She had arranged the whole thing with the professor. Her parents were out on a visit to their cousins and Petunia would return from her vacation in one day.  
Dumbledore had agreed to contact her via the floo as she proposed.  
"Thank you professor. I am sorry for wasting your time. Please come in!"  
"My dear girl, I am afraid I cannot stay that long. And of course it is not a waste of time. However, you could give me a brief description of the 'imminent problems' you discussed in your letter.  
As I understand you want to discuss it with me before the beginning of the new term?" he asked pleasantly, with his eyes peering her like x-rays.

She was sitting on the floor, arms around her knees.  
" Yes.." she said uncomfortably. "You see.. At Hogwarts things are different and I don't have the freedom to do what ...needs to be done."  
Dumbledore surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles with an expression of polite interest. After a while he nodded. "Go on".  
"You see professor… James Potter fancies me." she said blushing as she averted her gaze from the old man.  
'Oh you are a silly girl' she said mentally to herself.  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"As the whole school knows very well" he said humourously.  
She sighed.  
"The problem is that as he is trying to conquer me or whatever, he has seen that Severus and I are good friends. From.." how would she say it? "From the first year and on, he and his gang have been making Severus's life miserable. They are bullying him wherever they can! Calling him names: 'Snivellus' and others! They have made his life a living nightmare.."  
Dumbledore sighed but did not reply.

She took a deep breath and started talking again. Before she knew it, she had blurted it all out.  
"Severus of course has answered in kind. He has told me that Potter fancies me, and he is overly protective on this. And what's more, he hates them. And him in general. He is really obsessive about it! He tries day and night to find things against them. To prove that they are not the 'cool' people think they are. He even has a theory about Lupin's absences..  
For the last years it was he against them with me trying to protect him. But professor…it has gone wild. They hex each other in every opportunity. A duel here, a humiliation there.. And none does anything about it! Nobody!" she said breathlessly.

Dumbledore's expression now had turned from calm to serious.  
"You are saying Lily that nobody of the staff has done anything about it?"  
This caught her off guard.  
"O...of course, if they caught them in the making, this would mean detention sir. I would never imply that the staff are not doing their job. But they cannot be everywhere! And, allow me to say that, detention doesn't solve the real problem."  
Dumbledore looked at her sceptically.  
"I agree. Please go on."  
"I believe that Severus has great problems in his house. He never speaks of them. But from what I can see it has been getting worse all the summer. This, combined with his 'friendhsip' with these Death Eaters to be we had discussed about and his animosity with Potter and his gang will lead him to a path that I believe will be bad.. Very bad sir"  
That was it. She had said it all.  
Dumbledore considered her for a moment.  
"Have you considered your role in this Lily?" he asked.  
"My role? What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you are a part of this equation. Severus and James's animosity comes from two things. The first part is the difference in nature and nurture. Severus is more introvert, inclined in secrecy and intellectual achievement whereas James is extrovert, famous and inclined in sportsmanship. Furthermore, Severus has a very unhealthy to say the least family environment whereas James is loved to the point of being spoiled. There is also the case of the financial situation of each family.  
In a nutshell, James has all that Severus would ever hope for. That's where you get in."  
Lily looked at the man's serious expression without a word.

Dumbledore continued.  
"You see, James has learnt to get whatever he wants when he wants it, contrary to Severus. Severus seems to feel...close to you. In what way, I cannot say. But you are one of the best things that has ever happened in this boy's life Lily. When he is around you, everything about him is different. Even the way he walks and speaks."  
Lily was shocked. Of course they were good friends. Childhood friends. But did she really make such a big difference in Severus's life? How could she not realize it.  
"Are you sure professor?" she asked.  
"As sure as I can be my child." smiled Dumbledore. " As you see now, Severus feels that you are 'his' in a sense, and that James wants to take you away from him. From what you told me, I can guess that he fears that you may abandon him and go with James, whatever this may mean. He sees James as a threat to your friendship and he acts this way in order to push him away from you, or you away from him."

Lily was sceptical.  
"So they both see me as a kind of prize"  
"Exactly!" beamed Dumbledore.  
"But I don't want this! I am not a prize!" she said raising her voice.  
"Then Lily, you will have to figure out a way to remove yourself from this equation. Imagine for a moment: what would happen if you didn't exist at all?"  
Lily thought for a while.  
"They would not be friendly, that's for sure. The one is the archetypal Slytherin and the other is the archetypal Gryffindor. They might have some quarrels and so on.. But not on me. Yes, I believe that there would be an animosity, but in the typical Gryffindor-Slytherin level."  
"Something which has been happening for centuries unfortunately" concluded Dumbledore gravely.  
"What can I do?"  
"My child this is for you to decide." said the old man wisely. " I can try to help Severus concerning other things, but I am afraid that such matters are off my hand".  
A plan started forming in the girl's head.

* * *

* End of Flashback *

The compartment door opened with a bang, and the gang of four entered. Potter and Black had their wands in hand.  
Lily and Severus were alone there, playing snap. When Severus saw them, he immediately jerked his right hand and the wand came to his palm.  
"Oi, easy Snivellus!" said James. He ruffled his hair, smiling arrogantly. "Evans hey! Still hanging out with this slimeball I see.."  
Black and Pettigrew chorused a laughter in this remark.  
"Get out of here Potter" spat Snape as he made to rise from his seat.  
Lily grabbed him from the sleeve and forced him to stay where he was.  
"What do you want?"she said.  
"We just happened to pass by" said Sirius easily.  
"And we couldn't but stop and pay our respects to Snivellus, lord of grease and stink" continued James in a mock bow.  
Pettigrew was looking at his two friends with wonder in his eyes. Remus on the other hand seemed to keep his distance.  
"You are so funny guys! I am thrilled. Now get out of here" snapped Lily.  
"What happened Snivellus? Can't mouth a word on your own? Leaving the girls do the dirty job for you?" mocked James.  
Severus looked at him with pure hatred. " You are digging your own grave Potter" he spat. He jerked his hand and removed it from Lily's hold.  
"And as usual, you are surrounded by your clown circus, afraid to face me as a man on your own." he snarled.

"Clown circus? That was harsh" said Sirius "Don't you feel offended Prongs?"  
"Most offended" said Potter, his face now serious.  
"Whoever offends my friends offends me!" he said.  
"Ahh, yes of course.. Saint Potter is offended that someone sees the outcast, the coward and the other coward as they really are" said Severus, taking pleasure from his every word.

"The what?" said Sirius, losing his elegant posture on the spot.

They started walking towards the two threateningly. Remus's face was shocked. Peter followed his two leaders without paying much thought on the insults exchanged.  
"Come on then Potter! Black! Bring it on."  
"Why did you call me an outcast?" snapped Sirius.  
Severus started laughing. "What? Haven't you told your friends that you have been disinherited? That you are not a 'Black' anymore?"  
James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"That was it! Evans move out of the way" snarled James.  
"No!" she said getting between them "You will not touch him"  
"Get out of the way Lily" said Severus wildly. "They want me, here I am". His eyes were feverish.  
Lily looked at him. Then turned at the others. Her eyes remained on Remus who lingered two steps behind the others. His wand was not out. She threw him an inquiring look, but he averted his eyes.  
With anger in her eyes, she said: "Very well". She drew her own wand, and before anyone could act, she waved it. Blue and silver sparks came out of it and flashed out of the compartment.  
Everyone remained immobile for a moment.

James was the first to recover.  
"I think you missed Evans" he said. Severus looked at him and then to her.  
She smiled.  
Moments later, a tall blond boy wearing the Ravenclaw colors and the Head Boy pin got inside the compartment.  
Well built, with green eyes and full lips, the head boy stopped next to Lily and looked at her.  
"What happened Lils?" he asked, having eyes only for her.  
" Quarrel in the train" she said. "If it is not stopped, it will evolve in a duel" she continued.  
Looking at Remus disapprovingly, she said " and the other Gryffindor prefect is part of one of the groups. He didn't do anything to stop them, but rather encourages his party with his stance"

The boy, known as Charles Draper surveyed all of them.  
"Wands in, NOW." he barked. "Lupin, you, Lily and I will have a talk with professor McGonagal as soon as we arrive at the school. The rest of you have been notified. If I see any trouble again, you will be reported to the headmaster immediately. Is that clear?"  
James and Sirius looked at Severus with hatred which could only match his own for them. Pettigrew seemed terrified, while Remus looked resigned.  
A moment passed and the two parties finally followed the Head Boy's order.  
"There there!" said the head boy cheerfully.

The marauders slowly put their hands in and so did Severus.  
"We are not finished yet" said James. "Evans, if you.. Change your mind about your greasy friend, you know where we are" as they started walking away.  
"Like hell I do" said Lily fuming.  
"There, babe don't get upset" said Draper and placed an arm around Lily's shoulders.  
Lily sighed, and hugged him back giving him a short kiss on the lips.  
"See you later" she said in an unnaturally girly voice.  
Draper kissed back shortly: "You bet!".

It took Severus several seconds to recover. Potter looked as if he was punched in the face.  
"OUT !" barked Draper.  
Sirius dragged James, not believing in what he just saw. The head boy shepherded out the four of them. Before leaving, he turned to look at Lily and winked at her.

* * *

The rest of the trip felt like a dream to Severus. He had sat on his seat and turned his head to watch outside.

The clouds were clearing and it was starting to get darker.  
'She was with him?'

'When did that happen? How could I not foresee it?'  
And the truth was that of all things he hadn't seen this coming. He always believed that Potter was the threat that had to be deterred.  
"Severus, I am talking to you!" Lily said for the fourth time shoving him.  
Only then did he realize that he must have been like that for quite some time.  
"Ah, sorry I was.. Distracted"  
"I am saying, I have to go to the prefect compartment. Will you be ok if I leave?"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
" I am a big boy you know. I don't need saving, thank you very much" he snapped .  
Lily looked at him offended.  
"Very well then 'big boy'" she yelled. "Just make sure that by the time I get back here you don't get hexed" she rose from her seat and with a furious look in her face, she got out banging the door of the compartment behind her.  
He sighed.. "Severus Snape you are such a fool…" he murmured closing his eyes. He felt more alone than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
Sorry for the late update guys, but May is a hell of a month. Here comes the new chapter. The new one will follow shortly.  
I owe a big 'thank you' to my reviewers! I hope that I will not disappoint you. Cheers!  
L.P

* * *

The gang led by the Potter boy left the compartment fuming, while young Snape seemed crestfallen.  
She watched them as she took the opposite route to the Slytherins' compartment, making no sound..

* * *

Sirius kept looking at James trying to find ways to cheer him up.

Moony had left half an hour ago to join the rest of the prefects in their compartment, whereas Wormatil was struggling to fit in his old cloak after 10 good pounds he put up in the summer.  
"PRONGS! Cheer up! Hogwarts is mere minutes away" said Sirius.  
"She made her choice.."  
"More pranks!"  
"What's the point.." said James resigned.  
"UMPH!"  
"And we still have our monthly detours!"  
"AARGH!"  
"I don't even have the courage to hex Snivellus.."  
"Now don't you ever say that again!" said Sirius in mock anger "I am Serious!"  
James looked at him and flashed a smile "We all know that"  
A 'THUD' was heard and the two turned to see Wormtail on the ground, choking with his cloak.  
"WORMTAIL! For Merlin's sake" growled Sirius.  
James sighed exasperated and drew casually his wand. With a flick, the cloak was enlarged enough to fit the blond boy neatly.  
Wormtail stopped panting. "Th..thanks Prongs!" he said.  
"Sometimes I honestly think that you are a squib." said James, a smile back in his face.  
When Wormtail looked offended, he added "But we are still best mates, no worries here".  
The tense look on the boy's face was relieved at once and he smiled sheepishly.  
"Prongs, have a look here" said Sirius.  
"What?"  
Sirius was holding the map in his hands and was looking quite serious this time. James looked at the map too.  
"You see what I see?"  
James nodded. Wormtail also looked above their heads. As the door of opened and more students started passing through to get out, a specific dot named 'Eric Pendragon' was just leaving the compartment.

* * *

They had been following the man's stigma on the map. The invisibility cloak could hardly tolerate the three of them and they needed to duck and dodge to pass unnoticed from the hordes of students going to the carriages.

"Prongs..Isn't he the new defence professor ?"  
"Shhhhh" urged Sirius.  
"Yes" said James. "He is an old friend of my father's. He told me so a couple of weeks ago"  
They kept following the dot while trying to keep his supposed location in eyesight.  
"He is still invisible" said Sirius tensely. James looked at him. He had the feverish look of the explorer in his face.  
They saw the dot stopping at a nearby carriage. No door opened or closed.  
"He must be waiting for someone to get in"  
"No, this will be too suspicious! Perhaps he will climb up" said Sirius excitedly.  
They stopped at an opening and observed the map. The dot was also waiting for something.  
After a fashion, they saw the dot of Severus Snape moving hurriedly towards the carriage. Sirius turned and looked. Three other Slytherins were trying to catch up with him through the crowd.  
"Seems Snivellus wants to avoid someone" said Sirius.  
"Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery" said James studiously.  
Sirius jerked his head upwards. Snape had entered the carriage and closed the door smartly behind him.  
"Wormtail now!" barked Sirius.  
Wormtail nodded and crouched. Moments later, a brown rat was running towards the carriage.  
Sirius looked at the carriage anxiously. The three had just opened the door and were getting inside. "Come on Worms...YES! He is in!" he said jumping upside down frantically.  
James beamed at his friend.  
"And he is not the only one.."

* * *

"Snape" said the bulky boy angrily.  
"Rabastan" said Severus, his voice resigned. He shifted his robes. The three accommodated themselves.  
Rabastan Lestrange sat next to the boy.

"You have been avoiding us. We summoned you to our compartment three times"  
"And you didn't come" continued the thin boy with the pointy nose.  
"I was busy Avery" said Severus absent mindedly looking outside the window.  
"Now listen to me" said Rabastan and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.  
Severus's gaze hardened. He turned slowly and looked at the seventh year.  
"You will let me go now Lestrange". His voice was soft, dripping poison.  
" Or else? " said the bulky boy imperiously.  
"Or else you will regret having ever thought of touching me" said Snape smoothly.  
Avery's look was feverish. Mulciber on the other hand kept his composure, his mouth twitching in a cruel smile.  
Rabastan's cruel grey eyes looked at Snape's black for a very intense moment. None of the two backed out.  
Finally, Rabastan released his grip. Mulciber's smile got wider.  
"What is so funny?" snapped the seventh year Slytherin.  
Mulciber jerked his head towards Severus.  
Only then did Rabastan notice the wand that had been pointing firmly at his heart from within Snape's robes. He froze.  
Severus didn't let go of his wand as he looked at the older Slytherin. His expression unfathomable. Several moments passed until he finally placed it back to his arm holster inside his sleeve. He looked at Mulciber who also nodded, an invisible line of understanding passing between the two.  
The older boy was fuming. Avery looked at Snape and Mulciber disappointedly.  
"Your friendship with Lucius Malfoy has provided you free reign so far. But this ends now" said Rabastan decisively.  
Severus looked at the boy silently..  
" You have to make a decision Severus" said Avery smoothly.  
"So.." said Severus taking his time. "Am I to take that you have been appointed as the new leader of the 'Snake Pit'?"  
"Correct" snapped Rabastan. " And this is not the whole story" he said harshly raising the left sleeve of his robes so that his forearm was visible to Severus. It was as if the temperature in the carriage had dropped to zero. Mulciber's eyes were fixed on Severus while Avery was looking at the mark hungrily.  
Severus fixed his eyes on the boy's forearm.  
"Malfoy was lenient towards you. I will be not. My task is specific and I always deliver" said Rabastan coldly.  
" Severus, don't take this wrong." said Avery with his meek voice. " You are very talented. Your traits are fundamental to our cause. See this as an opportunity to go a step further to greatness.."  
Severus considered the boy who was speaking passionately, without being able to mask the disgust in his face.  
" ..power beyond our imagination. Magic beyond the boundaries of documented knowledge.."  
"And the establishment of natural order! Wizards will take their natural place on top of this world!" said Rabastan.  
They were arriving.  
" Muggles will get what they deserve.."  
Severus started feeling dizzy.  
" Mudbloods and blood traitors will be shown their real place in the new world we will build"  
His heart seemed to stop for a moment.  
"..Those muggle loving fools who oppose us will feel our wrath…"  
He closed his eyes for an instant.  
"... There is no stopping us… So, decide! Either you are one of us or you are not."  
He wanted it to be over. To stop. But a sly voice in his head was starting to be heard.  
' Don't you want your animal of a father to get what he deserves? Don't you want justice?'  
"It has already begun"  
His eyes snapped open. The carriage had stopped. They were there.

Mulciber made to open the carriage door, but Rabastan kept it shut.  
"I give you a month to make up your mind" he said looking at Severus intensely.  
Severus looked back at him mustering all his self control.  
'Don't break. Look back' he said mentally.  
" You will have your answer by then" he said cooly.  
Rabastan smiled cruelly. He let go of Mulciber's hand.  
The Slytherins started getting out. As Rabastan stepped out of the carriage, he turned towards Snape.  
"About your mudblood slut"  
"What about her!" snapped Severus immediately, his gaze hardening .  
Rabastan's face twitched in a cruel smile as he turned his back to the carriage.  
"I have my eyes on her." he said and his voice carried as he took his leave.  
Severus waited to see their backs and sighed closing his eyes, never noticing the rat that jumped out of the carriage..

* * *

"So what happened?" asked James feverishly.  
The sorting ceremony had just finished, with Gregory Waldenberg being the last student to be sorted in Gryffindor.  
The Gryffindor table was buzzing with the noise of clapping, chatting and laughter. Remus, even though tired, had his full attention on their discussion. Lily was sitting on the other side of the table, her eyes looking at Remus inquiringly.  
"It ended quickly. They told me that if I am ever again caught to neglect my prefect duties, it will be detention and removal of my badge" he said slowly.  
"Well.." said James in hushed tones " We need to be more careful then. This will be taken care of. Now tell me about Evans and the blond"  
Remus sighed. He glanced at Lily momentarily.  
" They are together.." he said. James's expression darkened.  
Sirius clapped his best friend sympathetically in the back and looked back at the teachers' table as professor McGonagal took the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

Albus Dumbledore was deep in conversation with a dark-brown haired man sitting next to him. "Dumbledore doesn't look happy, does he?" asked Sirius.  
"Not happy at all" said James looking at Dumbledore's grave expression.  
"I wonder why" said Remus. They all turned to look at Wormtail who shook his head.  
"Not now" urged Wormtail, his eyes at the Slytherin table. Snape was sitting next to Mulciber who was talking to him silently. His eyes though were fixed on Lily's back.

After a few moments, McGonagal was back at the teachers' table. Albus Dumbledore stood up and gradually silence fell on the room.  
" Welcome dear students to another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! For the newcomers, a big welcome to your adventure towards the fascinating pathway to the discovery of magic. " he said with his calm, deep voice.  
"Before we begin with our feast, I will have to mention, after Mr Filch's request, that another twenty six items have been added to the forbidden item list. You will be able to find the list in Mr Filch's office on the second floor. Furthermore, for newcomers and older students alike, bear in mind that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. " his eyes scanned the room, twinkling benevolently.  
"Now, I would like to introduce everybody to the newest member of our staff.  
Mister Eric Pendragon, our new professor for the defence against the dark arts. Welcome professor Pendragon." he said as the dark robed man stood up and raised his glass towards the students in a toast. The rest of the staff imitated him,  
Gentle claps were heard from the students of all tables as the man sat back at his chair. James on the other hand was excited and so was Lily.  
"Evans, why so happy?" said Sirius.  
"I have met this man. He is extraordinary!" she said cheerfully.  
"And likes to walk around invisible" said James in hushed tones.  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus inquiringly.  
Lily turned back to Slytherin table to see Severus's eyes fixed on her as he was clapping gently. Beaming at him, she returned her glance to the teachers' table.  
James started talking to his friend's ear as Dumbledore finished his toast.  
"My dear children, your day was long and tiring! Let's not wait another moment. Tuck in!" he said.  
The room shook with the students' roars of delight as their plates got filled with all sorts of delicious food.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was sitting in the middle desk of the rightmost row of the class with Lily shifting nervously next to him. It was their first Defence lesson of the year, and as they got in they found their new professor sitting at his teacher desk, reviewing a parchment silently.  
He stood up from his chair and turned to the children.  
"Welcome to your new defence against the dark arts class" he said observing the students carefully. " This year is most important for you as it is OWL year. Therefore, I suggest that you take your classes seriously and study hard. " he continued as he started pacing back and forth before the blackboard. He stopped momentarily and surveyed his students.  
"And this concludes the boring, yet necessary, part of the lesson"  
A few of the students chuckled and waited for him expectantly.  
"Now, let's sit more cosily. It will be a bit bumpy" he said with a half smile as he drew his wand and swirled it twice in midair.  
Lily grabbed her desk as the room started shaking. "Aaargh!" she yelled as she felt her feet leaving the ground and the desk vanishing before her eyes. Severus grabbed her just in time as she started falling.  
Several students yelped and others lost their balance. Pendragon held his half smile as he watched them.  
After a fashion, the commotion stopped and the students looked around. Their desks were transformed into low tables and their chairs into large cosy red leathered poofs.  
"Awesome!" said James Potter excitedly as he shifted up and down on his poof.  
Severus grunted disapprovingly.  
"Sev.." said Lily.  
"Yes" he mumbled.  
"You are still holding me" she said.  
"Ah, sorry!" he said blushing and letting go of her abruptly.  
He turned and focused his attention on the teacher, feeling the eyes of Lily on him. Why did he have to accept her to sit by him? Wasn't Lestrange's message clear? She would be targeted. He turned around swiftly and saw Avery sitting a few rows behind him having his eyes locked on the two of them.  
Cursing mentally, he shifted his attention to the rest of the class. All of them, save a very particular angry looking Potter were adjusting to their seats excitedly.

"Let us proceed" said Pendragon. "Can anyone tell me the difference between Dark Magic and regular Magic?"  
"Dark Magic is bad" said William Stebbins, a Gryffindor of their year.

"Whereas regular magic is not?" asked Pendragon raising an eyebrow.  
" It's foul…" said Stebbins. Some students nodded in approval, whether others grunted in disapproval.  
Severus remained impassive as he looked at the professor. His views on the subject were solid, however Lily's presence by his side was enough for him to keep his views quiet for the moment.  
" And why is it foul mister Stebbins?" asked Pendragon.  
In this one Stebbins had no answer. He looked at the professor gaping, while James Potter took the floor.  
" Because it can cause catastrophic events professor" he said.  
" Whereas regular magic cannot?"  
The other remained silent for a while. "Well, sure it can. But it's different. It's more…"  
"Foul?" chuckled Sirius and everyone in the room roared with laughter.  
Pendragon smiled also.  
" Magic derives from within every existence. It is part of us, therefore it has a sort of life on its own. The coupling of an individual to their magical core defines their potential as wizards. It is us that choose how to use it" he said.  
"It is believed that when magic started being harnessed by human beings, had no identity. Like a newborn child, it would respond to the triggers of the environment will and nurture itself accordingly. "  
"You mean professor that magic adapts?"  
"I mean mister Lupin, that magic responds to your Intention" said Pendragon, and with a flick of his wand, the word intention was written on the blackboard.  
Some students took notes while others simply watched.

" As an infant which will grow up to be what their guardians shape it to be, magic has been and is being shaped constantly by the sheer will - the Intention of the wizard channeling it."  
Lily raised her hand.  
" Yes miss Evans" said Pendragon looking at her.  
" This implies that a certain neutral spell can be used for dark means according to the caster's intention?"  
" This is quite correct. But it works in both ways. A spell created to have catastrophic effects, will not trigger unless the Intention of the caster is appropriate." he watched the classroom and now his face was gravely serious. "If you attempt to destroy an object or individual permanently, it will not work unless you intend to. Unless you mean it. For the effect to last, proper casting is mandatory" he said. "Let me demonstrate"  
Students held their breaths.  
He pointed his wand at the blackboard.  
" Reducto!" he said casually. With a 'bang' the board exploded into smithereens. Everybody covered their eyes, but no smithereens came towards them.  
Severus turned and saw Pendragon holding all the smithereens still in mid-air with his wand.  
"This mister Stebbins is a catastrophic effect. However.." said Pendragon and turned to look at the place where the blackboard used to be.  
" ..It can be reversed. _Reparo_!"  
The smithereens started moving rapidly from around the professor and took their original places back at the blackboard. Within moments, the blackboard was safe and sound back at its place with the word 'Intention' still written perfectly on it.  
Lily nodded as she took notes. Severus was watching the man intently. What would be his next demonstration?

Pendragon turned towards the students once again.  
"Now.." he said closing his eyes. "This blackboard shouldn't exist".  
Severus felt the change in the color of the man's voice.  
"It is an abberration. Its very existence has created so much trouble.. For so long."  
Lily looked at the man and for the first time in the lesson, she felt a chill of fear.  
Other students were also looking at each other, fearing to attempt to speak up.  
He opened his eyes. "It shall be destroyed". Eyes shining with sheer determination, Pendragon turned and pointed his wand towards the blackboard.  
"Reducto!" he hissed.  
The blackboard exploded once again in smithereens.  
Some students made to cover their eyes, but once again the smithereens were held in midair by the professor's wand. The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically though. Black smoke came out of the piece of the wall, while the smithereens seemed blackened.  
"They seem.. Dead" said Lily quietly.  
Severus nodded and looked back at the teacher.

He looked at them one by one silently. Then, he turned back towards the blackboard and repeating his prior movement, he muttered "Reparo!"  
The smithereens flew back rapidly towards the blackboard. This time though, they could not form back in their original shape. They struck the wall and dropped down leaving the wall behind them naked and smoking.  
Remus raised an eyebrow while James looked aghast. Severus on the other hand was smiling.  
Lily looked at him. "What are you smiling at?" she urged.  
To her amazement, both he and Remus had raised their hands.  
"Do you have any comments?" asked Pendragon looking at the two hands. He motioned at Remus.  
"Sir, I believe it can be repaired." the boy said carefully.  
The professor smiled at the boy. " You are quite correct mister Lupin. Can you tell me why?"  
James, Sirius and Peter looked at Remus as did the rest of the class. Severus lowered his hand, looking at the boy inquiringly.

Remus took a deep breath.  
"You used the same incantation."  
Pendragon kept his smile.  
"Which had, however, different effects"  
"Yes sir. But Dark Magic incantations as well as wand motion are not the same as regular magic's" he said. "It may take longer and the spells needed to recreate the blackboard might be vastly different. But it will be fixed in the end"  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for mister Lupin's explanation" said the professor. Remus sat back at his poof with satisfaction etched in his face.  
He turned to Severus. "Do you have something to add mister Snape?". Now all the eyes were on him.  
Severus looked at Lupin once and then turned to the professor. " It will be able to be repaired once the aftereffect has decayed. And this takes both time and proper treatment." he said smoothly.  
Pendragon nodded. "Can you estimate the timescale?"  
Severus looked at the blackboard. "Without treatment?". The professor nodded once again.  
Severus looked at his notes. Closing his eyes for a while, he made a mental calculation.  
"Twenty minutes at least" was the answer.  
Pendragon nodded once again and turned to inspect the blackboard.  
"It will be 30 minutes actually " he said studiously. "Ten points to Slytherin." he concluded.  
Severus smiled triumphantly. Lily turned to look at him. He eyed her. Her expression had a mixed look of awe and .. would it be terror?

"Sir" said Mary McDonald.  
"Yes miss McDonald"  
"Could you explain more about the aftereffect? And the procedure in general?"  
Pendragon nodded.  
"Dark magic is powered by the caster's intention. This has a lasting effect on the object being cursed. This is called the aftereffect." he scratched his chin for a moment. " A simple spell such as the exploding curse applied here, has no aftereffect. This was added due to the mental procedure which you saw take action here. Please take notes on this one."  
Students started scribbing down.  
"However, for the aftereffect to be properly controlled by the caster, last in time, be enhanced in terms of scale or even mature with time, the difference in intention must be combined with the use of a proper incantation and the corresponding wand motion. Intention itself can only add a temporary effect on a regular spell. This was the case here."

The students seemed to be hanging from the man's lips. Even James had nothing to comment. Pendragon consulted his pocketwatch.  
"We have twenty minutes until the after-effect wears off" he said. " I want you to divide in groups of two. Each of you will try to repair the blackboard using 'reparo', whereas the other will be monitoring the results."

As the students moved to follow their teacher's guidelines, Pendragon observed them.  
Time went by and the students who attempted to fix the blackboard got more and more successful until the last group managed to fix it totally.

The students sat back at their poofs and Pendragon addressed them once more.  
"You saw the damage that altered intention can cause on an object and the effort it takes to cure it." For one more time, he looked at the blackboard.  
"Now you will see the full results of the corresponding dark curse."  
He pointed his wand at the blackboard for the third time. Making a small circle with his wrist first, he then waved his wand and spoke " _Charam Kayarta_!"

The blackboard started glowing red. Students watched in awe as they saw it disintegrating into ashes. Moments later, nothing was left but ashes, smoke and decay.  
He turned and watched them.  
Some of the students looked at the result in shock, whereas others seemed awed.  
"This is the real output of a dark curse" he said seriously. "An output that cannot be cured or altered. No blackboard will be ever able to stand firm on this wall. Intention, proper incantation, corresponding wand motion. You can try to repair it by yourself, or ask a professional to help you." he lectured as he started once again pacing back and forth.

"For those of you who secretly or not so.. Admire the results produced here." his eyes pierced Avery momentarily. "Think of this: How would it be like if instead of this blackboard it was you that was the target. Or your loved ones."  
His eyes scanned the room and stopped at Severus for a fraction of a second more than the others.  
Lily raised her hand.  
"Yes Miss Evans"  
"This means that Dark Wizards have always this kind of intention?"  
He scratched his chin for a moment and his face took an unfocused expression.  
"It is like gambling. When you win, especially the first times, the feeling is unparalleled. You feel like.. You own the world itself. Nothing can stop you. If this desire is not controlled by your very self, you will find that after a fashion you will be potentially broke, full of debts, possibly with your family broken and life destroyed. However, even then your desire may still consume you. There is no way back after that. You can draw some parallels here and understand the analogue."

"Unless you win" said Peter to his friends' surprise.  
Pendragon looked at him. "This is the problem here mister Pettigrew." Peter, surprised by his courage to intervene as well as the fact that his teacher knew his name, blushed.  
"You see, in terms of galleons, you may win. But in Dark Magic you won't. Unless of course you don't care about other people's lives." he concluded, his eyes locking with Peter's who immediately lowered his head.  
"So, why show you all these? Because you need to know what is waiting for you out there and be prepared to protect yourselves from it."  
The temperature in the room seemed to lower to freezing point rapidly.  
"You are talking about.." started Sirius.  
"The wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort and his followers, named: the Death Eaters" said Pendragon. " Beyond pureblood supermacy and wizards' taking their real place in the world as they state it, the motivation of this group and their leader is power and control disregarding the consequences.."

For the rest of the lesson, the students were taking notes on dark magic and means to protect oneself from it. When the bell rang, students started departing.  
"Before you go, an announcement is due."  
The students stopped and turned back to see their professor.  
"Upon agreement with professor Dumbledore, next month a duelling club will be formed for fourth year students and beyond. If you are interested, register on the forms which will appear on your houses' noticeboards by Friday".  
Most students yelled in delight and James with Sirius started jumping up and down on Peter's back excitedly.

"Have a good day. Mister Snape, mister Lupin. A word please" said Pendragon as they left. "Miss Evans, you too if you please"  
Remus looked at the man surprised. James patted him in the back. " We'll wait for you outside man" he said.  
Severus walked towards the man cautiously side glancing Avery who had a frozen expression on his face, with Lily following him with a smile etched on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who read this story! Please, review! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

The days that followed were a great trial for the Slytherin house.  
Rabastan Lestrange's arrest took place early in the morning. This and Avery's and two other seventh year Slytherins' expulsions and upcoming trials were the topic of smalltalk for the whole school in the breakfast..  
It was Tuesday morning when it happened.  
That Gryffindor had managed to humiliate Rabastan in front of the whole Great Hall.  
Two hours later Rabastan with two seventh year Slytherins and a most eager Avery had a plan in hand.

*Flashback*

"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
"Why? Have you decided to join the fun?" said Avery.  
" I cannot as much as I would want to" said Severus sardonically showing Avery the book he was holding, however his heart was beating crazily inside his chest.

Severus couldn't help but have the uneasy feeling that someone was watching them day and night. A presence always there. Day and night.. Observing. And it didn't end at the common room. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention, he decided to keep the knowledge to himself and find out the intruder alone, to no avail however.  
His housemates on the other hand, oblivious to the presence kept doing their deeds. Rabastan didn't bother to hide neither his intentions, nor his newly founded position inside and outside the den's protection.

As the group of four departed from the common room, he left his book down and looked around. The presence seemed to depart also. 'Nice' he mused. Alone in the common room, he quickly drew his wand and jabbed it on his head. A few moments later, a disillusioned Severus Snape rushed out of the common room, tailing the group of four.

Keeping his distance he saw it all happen. How the group had found the idiotic Gryffindor grinning to two of his classmates in front of the Transfiguration corridor, now emptying from students going for lunch, obviously reliving the moment Rabastan had discovered that his pudding had been transfigured to mud and started to attack him.  
The four had drawn their wands under their sleeves. The spare Gryffindors didn't have time to react as the confunding spells found their targets on them. The group of four kept moving, with Rabastan grabbing hold of his target, another of the seventh year Slytherins muttering the incantation of a stunner and Avery moving extremely fast to jab him on the head with a fast disillusionment charm.  
Severus was almost shocked by their perfect synchronization as they kept moving determinedly with Rabastan holding his right hand into a strange angle as he slowed down a bit. The few that had managed to notice what was happening were now retreating quickly to their supposed jobs.  
'So much for their bravery'  
They kept going and turned at the corner to enter one of the secret passageways. Severus dexterily followed and found himself on a deserted corridor.  
One of the Slytherins moved faster than the others securing their way forward. A few meters later they found what they had been searching for. The other Slytherin, Keegan, pushed the door of the old storehouse open and kept it open, rushing the others in.  
Rabastan and his accomplishes rushed inside with Severus marginally managing to get in before the door closed behind him, its lock clicking.  
'Shit' he swore under his breath.

The room was pitch black dark. As the Slytherins ignited the tips of their wands, Severus found a distant corner to lurk. His muscles tensed, all his senses triggered he watched as Avery removed the disillusionment charm. Keegan enervated the Gryffindor.  
Before the fool managed to find out what had happened, he was doubling over his belly gasping for air, as Rabastan had kicked him violently on the gut.  
"Silence him" ordered Rabastan.  
Avery flicked his wand pointing at the boy's head "Silencio!"  
The other gasped as he turned to his prosecutors trying to reach for his robes.  
"Searching for this you filthy bastard?" said Rabastan drawing a second wand from the pocket of his cloak and turning his gaze on the boy, his eyes full of brutal satisfaction.  
Now the four formed a semi-circle around the Gryffindor pushing and kicking him towards the opposite wall, wands pointing at him.  
The other grabbed the wall with his hands, eyes full of terror.

For a brief moment, Severus felt the extra presence next to him but as Rabastan talked again, the feeling was gone. They were alone. Severus side-stepped silently getting a foot closer to the door.  
"Thought you would make fun of me transforming my breakfast into mud?"  
The boy raised his hands before his face in surrender, sweating all over with his eyes wide-open.  
With another jerk of his leg, Rabastan kicked him hard on the gut and the other three followed. The boy tried to cover himself but could not. Frantically trying to escape, he crawled and kicked madly.  
"Trying to resist?" mused Keegan.  
" Let's see how he will resist to that" said Avery pointing his wand at the boy's face. A huge gush of blood appeared on his right cheek.  
"IDIOT!" barked Rabastan. "No traces"  
Avery lowered his head in shame as the softest of 'pop's was heard. Severus immediately turned his head toward the direction of the sound.  
Rabastan turned to Avery. "Get out! Make sure none finds us! NOW!"  
"But.."  
"I won't speak again" said the seventh year harshly.  
As Avery rushed to the door, Rabastan turned to see again the boy who was holding his right cheek with one hand and his gut with the other, eyes closed shut.  
Rabastan ducked with an agility unexpected for his size and found himself inches before the boy's face. Avery got out swiftly glancing back to the point of action frustrated.

Should he go? Now was the chance. However, his feet didn't seem to obey him.  
Rabastan placed his wand softly on the boy's cheek and muttered "Episkey".  
The wound started healing itself.  
After a fashion, the boy opened his eyes to meet Rabastan's facing him with a strange gleam. His stare persistent, he spoke as if to a lover.  
"And now this is for you to remember what happens to those who dare to try to make fun of me. _Crucio!_ "  
The boy's body jerked and started shaking violently in obvious agony, his mouth wide open with a scream that wouldn't come out and the terror painted on his face. Rabastan stood up, his eyes gleaming insanely, brutal satisfaction in his eyes with his cronies laughing and pointing at the fool.

Everything happened very quickly.  
The lights of their wands suddenly disappeared and a split second later, the room was filled with an unnatural darkness.  
"WHAT THE! LIGHTS!" urged Rabastan.  
"Lumos! LUMOS! It is not working"  
"Where are you?"  
"UGHH!"  
Severus found himself losing his balance and droping in his four as something heavy was thrown towards him and struck the door. "What is happening! PROTEGO!" screamed Keegan but a voice louder and deeper than his spoke " _Arvum Expelliarmus totallus_!".  
"GET OUT!"  
"Stupefy!"  
"Rab-"  
"Stupefy!"  
The door smashed open and Avery burst inside, wand in hand to tumble on the unconscious body of Keegan lying on the floor. The third stunner found its target easily and Avery's body piled on Keegan's.  
Severus quickly jumped to his feet and got out trying to make as little noise as possible. He had reached the opposite wall when he turned around to see Eric Pendragon, stepping out of the room with his face grim, a hand of glory in his right hand and his wand on the other. The body of the unconscious Gryffindor was hovering before him.

He got only a fleeting look of her. Wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless jacket, he could immediately tell that it was a she. Her hands full of bracelets of all colors, eyes sly and calculating and with a small red ruby pinched in the middle of her forehead, the most unusual house elf he had ever seen appeared right behind him, with the stunned bodies of the four Slytherins hovering above her head.  
She stopped momentarily and looked around. As if having felt it, Pendragon stopped also and turned to look at her. Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments and he turned around abruptly. Scanning the place for seconds, Severus felt as if his eyes were piercing everything their stare fell upon. They passed by him twice, but didn't stop on his place.  
'Close your mind. Become one with the background..' he urged his mind.  
After a long moment, he heard Pendragon say  
"Take them to Albus. I will take this boy to the infirmary and will be there at once"  
The she-elf nodded. With a rattle of her fingers, she became invisible while the man took his leave.  
Severus felt his limbs starting to freeze.  
With a soft 'pop' she and the Slytherins were gone. He considered his options. Finally his curiosity got the best of him.  
He breathed out shakily before he stormed out of the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office.  
Less than two minutes later he was outside, waiting for his new teacher to appear. Instead, he heard the noise of the Gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's chambers moving and after a fashion, Albus Dumbledore walked out of the doorway, his eyes grave, his pace quick.  
He quickly followed behind him making sure that he kept hearing distance.

Upon entering the infirmary, he saw that only the Gryffindor was lying on a bed at the moment with Pendragon surveying him.  
"Eric" said Dumbledore.  
Pendragon raised his head and nodded in recognition.  
Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster, it was the Cruciatus curse" she said, her voice shaking as she was moving her wand past the boy's belly.  
Dumbledore looked at the boy who was half-unconscious.  
"Dylan, can you hear me?" he said softly.  
The boy opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the professor. "Hello professor" he said weakly.  
Dumbledore looked at the mediwitch worriedly. "Will he be ok?" he asked.  
"Y..yes. The curse only lasted for seconds, thus no internal damage has been done. However the effects will take about a week to diminish. He.. he will need to stay here for the night at least". Her voice was unstable.  
Dumbledore took the report and looked at it.  
"Confunded, stunned, hit multiple times via brute force and exposed to the cruciatus curse" he read gravely. "Dylan.." he looked at the boy. The boy looked at him. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened"  
"Headmaster! Surely not now!" exclaimed the mediwitch.  
"Poppy, I am afraid I must insist. Unless Dylan understands what happened he will not be able to overcome it. In the meantime, the ones responsible for his situation will remain at large" said Dumbledore looking at the boy steadily.  
The boy nodded after a fashion.  
"I...I don't know what got into me. I guess, it was the fact that he called my mother a mudblood the other day. It was a prank. A silly prank which .."  
"Which we all saw happen" said Dumbledore kindly.  
" He needed to understand what it means to call someone like that. No.. I don't regret it." said the boy more decisively this time. "He is the … the most feared Slytherin at the moment. So what? Someone had to do something about it. And I did it." said the boy matter of factly.  
Dumbledore sighed looking at Pendragon for a fleeting second. His attention turned to the boy.  
"Please continue Dylan" he said.  
"I… I was out of the transfiguration class. Everybody was leaving for lunch.. I " he lowered his head in embarrassment " I was telling some friends what had happened. And we were laughing.." he paused for a moment.  
Dumbledore waited quietly.  
"It happened quickly. It was four of them. They came towards us. My friends didn't have the time to react. And then.. Everything went black. I opened my eyes and found myself at a small storage room with all four of them around me.."  
Dumbledore raised his hand. "Excuse me Dylan. You said that everything went black."  
"Y..yes professor"  
Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey for a while. "This identifies as a stunner if I am not mistaken" he said and the mediwitch nodded in approval. The headmaster's eyes gleamed for a second and he turned to look again at Pendragon. The other man's stare was steady as he looked back at Dumbledore, his expression unfathomable, Severus thought.  
After a long moment, Dumbledore turned at Dylan.  
"What happened after that?" he said softly.  
The boy gulped once trying to sit up, with Madame Pomfrey stopping him. He sighed and kept talking.  
"They silenced me and hit me. One was Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange, a Keegan. Someone else I don't know the name of... The last was a younger one, Avery. He… he slashed a wound on my cheek. Lestrange commanded him out. He had my wand.."  
"And then?"  
"He dropped next to me. He spoke to me softly. Almost friendly. He cured my wound.."  
"Obviously the bastard didn't want traces!" said Madame Pomfrey enraged.  
"And then what did he do Dylan?"  
"He ..said that he had a lesson for me.. For making him look like an idiot… and then he … he used this curse…" he paused for a moment.  
Severus was holding his breath. Footsteps were heard from the far end of the corridor hurrying towards the infirmary.  
" It felt ….it was terrible. Like all my bones were broken at once, like my body was aflame! I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream! I wanted it to stop, professor.. Please I am not a coward.." he said with tears building up in his eyes.  
"Never think like this my boy. You are very brave speaking the truth as you are doing now" said Dumbledore piercing him with his eyes.  
"Then… it stopped. Everything went black. My head was buzzing, I couldn't hear clearly. But someone had come. And… he took them down. And that's what happened.."  
Dumbledore waited for a little longer. Then nodding, he stood up.  
It was this moment that Minerva McGonagal stormed in the infirmary.  
"Albus! I got the message... Crasters? What happened?" she asked breathless.  
Dumbledore looked at her and then again at the boy.  
" Minerva, Dylan was attacked by a specific group of Slytherins as a consequence of his prank earlier today. They used the cruciatus curse on him. Thankfully, Eric intervened moments later and saved Dylan from his torturers." said Dumbledore.  
"Dylan, I will say it again. You were very brave to relive these moments and tell me the whole story. I will have to ask you to repeat it once again in front of the Ministry officers in an official statement. The culprits have been captured by professor Pendragon, and I assure you that their punishment will be most severe."  
"Thank you professor" said the boy with a little triumph in his voice as he closed his eyes again.  
"Minerva, I would like you to send a letter to Dylan's parents informing them of what happened. Poppy will fill you in. Dylan will be spending the night in the infirmary, by which time they will be welcome to visit him and meet me in order to discuss further"

McGonagal nodded. "Albus" she said "what about the culprits?"  
"They are already at my office, waiting for my decision." he said. "After you finish the letter, fetch Professor Slughorn and come at my quarters. Eric and I will be there".  
She nodded looking at Pendragon who eyed her briefly.  
"Rest now Dylan. Eric, would you please join me?" said Dumbledore.  
Pendragon nodded once and looked at the boy, winking at him.  
The two of them took their leave, never noticing a certain Slytherin following them as they did.

Dumbledore remained silent all the way to his office with Pendragon, moving on his right, hands behind his back.  
As Dumbledore said the password to his office ("Butter Rum"), the two men got inside, with Severus following closely. He contemplated his options. Finally he decided to stay outside the door as the safest option.  
As the two men got inside, he got a fleeting look on the ground where his four housemates were laying unconscious, before the door closed before him.  
Moments later, Dumbledore's voice was heard thundering: " Confunded?" he said.  
After a moment of silence, Pendragon's voice was heard "Yes".  
" Eric, I have allowed you to act in ways that I shouldn't. I have agreed upon your employing Sheera to keep a closer look on the Slytherins, despite Horace's fierce protests."  
" You imply that you would remain inactive after the proof I provided on Lestrange's dark mark and his group's recruiting campaign?" said the other, his tone starting to build up.  
Dumbledore sighed. "This is why I gave you my consent Eric"  
"And done nothing beyond that."  
"The dark mark is not forbidden by the law, as you know very well. Neither is the enrollment in groups which officially do not break the constitution of our society."  
"Yet" said Pendragon. "However, your account of past events has pretty much justified my assumptions Albus. They are criminals. You have proof. Act accordingly"  
"Alas Eric, you decided to take matters at your own hands"  
" You did nothing, I did what I must"  
" By confunding mister Crasters?"  
Seveus caught his breath.  
" Yes" said Pendragon. " Ends justify means. And it was all for..the greater good. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"Eric, a child was tortured!" thundered Dumbledore and for the first time he was genuinely angry.  
" Yes he was. But the effects won't last. On the other hand, his torturers were caught red handed. You have proof. Therefore you do not have any excuse. You have to act." said the other dismissively.  
Dumbledore sighed and kept quiet for a moment.  
" It is all about the old argument, is it not?"  
" You are wasting time as always Albus. As you did back then, when hundreds were killed waiting for YOUR decision to tak ! I agreed to join your staff under one condition: that you will allow me free space to prepare our people for what is to come. I just did. The establishment I am working on will not be a recruiting ground for criminals!" snarled the other.

Severus was listening tentatively. What was the old argument. He couldn't be referring to the war against Grindelwald, could he?  
" In the process though, you force an innocent soul to commit a prank which had him tortured. He will have a trauma for the rest of his life for this."  
"Albus both you and I know what the Dark Lord is capable of. If we don't make the necessary steps, lost souls like the Snape boy will end up in a state worse than you imagine. People like Dylan will end up tortured or killed, regardless if they did a prank or not. I needed a connection to expose him before he gathers more followers. Before he infiltrates Hogwarts from within. I succeeded. If this comes at the cost of a trauma, so be it!" he barked hitting his hand on the table.  
"And in the meantime Eric, you condemn mister Lestrange in a life of service to his new leader. You make him more blind, more fantic than he already was. You encourage conflict, not taking into account the possibility of helping these children return into the right path."  
"Albus Dumbledore. Always hoping that everybody deserves a second chance. They have made their choice Albus. What I really care about is those who have not. If you don't like it, then I am willing to present you with my resignation at this very moment. But bear this in mind: You are soft. Your way of acting or not acting will ultimately lead to more and nastier incidents taking place below your nose. Why ? Because you want to believe that everybody can be saved."  
Dumbledore's voice was heard more quiet and broken this time.  
"You have a very special way to remind me of my failures... I will cover up for this Eric. But bear in mind that this happens only in one condition. You will never manhandle my students again. Is that understood?"  
It took Pendragon several moments to answer this.  
" Very well".

* End of Flashback *

He didn't need to hear more. Pendragon was commited to fight fire with fire. It was this moment when he finally understood that war was coming. The two "armies" were making their moves and soon enough, hell would break loose and those standing in the middleground would burn in its flames.  
"Hey what's up. Severus?" he heard Lily's voice coming from a million miles away.  
"Uh? N..nothing. I was just thinking of something."  
She raised an eyebrow. " Remus is already in the lab, waiting for us"  
" Magnificent.." said Severus, cursing for the umpteenth time, the moment he had decided to accept their new teacher's invitation to join the research group with her and the wolf.


End file.
